Bleach: A Mirrored Race
by MadMysteryOfInsanity
Summary: This story is like a bleach movie, not part of the episodes or series, this story includes my own character and a new enemy, this is about the hitsugaya advance team, the human team and then them all fighting against the new enemy. will they be able to defeat their new enemy? Will this new character be on their side or against them? Leave comments and reviews! Enjoy the story!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: For the whole of this story here's my disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo made it but! the new character in this story is my own character based off of me! i cant tell you any more about my OC that's for later! I am only like 12 but a mature 12 year old, so my writing is above average but if there are mistakes i'm sooooooooooo sorry! but i hope you enjoy this story! i will try and update a lot!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Uneasy Presence:_

He stood there; his hair was camouflaged into the orange and burning sunset. He was standing there silently with his breathing cutting gently into the air and almost as if he was only accompanied by the warm pure river. Footsteps slowly clicked against the pavement behind him but he only took very little consciousness to it.

"Ichigo! Where were you?!" the burnt orange haired girl shouted as she walked over to Ichigo. He turned around and looked at her.

"Oh, Orihime. Hey," he calmly said as she smiled at him.

"So where did you go after last class? You just left without a trace, was it a hollow or…." She thought for a second and continued with her sentence "come to think of it, I didn't feel a hollows spiritual pressure?" she looked puzzled for an instant and he replied with no hesitation.

"I didn't know you were so worried? Sorry, but I left without thinking. I was sure I could feel an unknown spiritual pressure, and it was like a magnet I just ended up following it here then I just lost its spiritual pressure and here I am" he looked at his watch and then explained to the redheaded girl.

"I forgot! I need to go pick up Yuzu and Karin from their friend's house! I'm really sorry but I gotta go, bye Orihime!" and with that he ran up the small slope and ran ahead. She waved goodbye and she got a tap on the back and she quickly turned around. In front of her stood a long and spikey, purple black haired girl holding a top level black belt and she smiled widely and told Orihime…

"Hey Orihime I got my black belt! Isn't this awesome? I'm even the big man's apprentice in my dojo!"

"Well done Tatsuki! I'm so proud of you! How about we go out and have some sushi for celebration? My treat," she said quickly and was as happy as usual, Tatsuki nodded in agreement and smiled as she put her well-earned belt into her school bag and they walked from the riverbank side pavement and headed to Sukana Sushi.

After a while, they had finished their laughter and talk about their day, they finished their last pieces of sushi then they both headed out to their homes in the darkness of night in the Karakura town streets.

"Bye Tatsuki, have a nice evening" she called out as they parted ways and a final wave was given from Tatsuki.

Orihime was almost to her apartment of hers, she took her time because it was not like anyone was waiting for her; her mother and father had been abusive so shed moved away with her big brother but years after her big brother died. She always relied on her friends on keeping her company. Like Chad (also known as Sado) she lived alone in her own apartment.

As she was only a quarter of a mile away from her home she heard something, like heavy breathing and she looked behind her; she felt a strange presence and felt like something was watching her. She was about to ask if anyone was there but she decided not to because she didn't know what would happen if she let anyone who was watching her know that she knew they were there. 'What is this strong spiritual pressure?' ,frozen in thought she just stood there and then realized the breathing was getting closer and she regained consciousness. She pretended to check for texts and read out a non-existent text message "Quickly come home now, your curfew has passed" and she ran to her house and then once she had gotten inside she tidied up her room a bit and sighed. She sat down on her bed in her pyjamas and then snapped out her phone from her jeans pocket and rung up Ichigo, he was the first person she would call because she had trusted him with everything. Their bond was unbreakable, he had saved her so many times like in Hueco Mundo and when Ririn had kidnapped her for a game of illusions, traps, secrets and vortex's and although he had always fought the battles, she always helped him recover like when Ulquiorra had used his saro to give him the hole of a hollows in his chest and when he had fought every other enemy. And he was her true love, she had left her parents at the age on three because they abused and harmed her and he brother had died so he was the closest to her other than Tatsuki then she continued the busy but still moment. Everything was still in the silence almost as if it were dead, the only thing that even seemed alive was the light and ringing from the pink, heart designed phone. Ring Ring…

"Orihime! Are you okay?" the boy seemed panicked.

"actually, I was out with Tatsuki having some sushi at Sukana Sushi but when I was walking home _alone_ I could sense a strong, uneasy and unknown spiritual pressure behind me as if it was watching me, I also heard heavy breathing and then I legged it home and locked the door," she said rapidly but slow enough to understand.

"Yeah, I could sense that same pressure near you and I was worried, then I got a call from Uryu and he noticed it too. I was about to head out and go and check it out but by that time, you were home and it was gone."

She gave a send-off comment "yeah well, I don't know what is going on but we should talk about it tomorrow with Uryu and chad okay?"

"Okay, night Orihime"

"Night" she was cut off by the end call. She lay back in her bed and fell asleep on her neat bed (after 15 minutes of wondering and wondering about that spiritual pressure).


	2. Chapter 2

**I update fast i hope it stays that way! enjoy meeting the newbie my oc! enjoy like comment and yeah!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Back in town._

KNOCK KNOCK! The knocking at Ichigo's bedroom door was so loud and was even worse with the added insane screaming ringing of an alarm clock. Half asleep he said to himself as he slowly reached out and turned off the alarm clock and said to himself 'I swear I need a new alarm clock! One that doesn't sound like psychopathic dying cats are getting crushed into oblivion!'

"Wake up Ichigo!"

"Alright, alright. Kay I'm getting up" he yawned loudly and sat up on his bed "I'm getting ready now Yuzu!" he said as he heard her little, mouse-like, petite footsteps scurrying away from his door and down the wooden stairs.

He quickly got changed and headed down the stairs and grabbed his lunch.

"Arigatou Yuzu!" she smiled as he ran out of the front door and hit his sister Karin on the way out.

"Sorry, bye Karin!" he helped her up and received a punch in the chest from the jet black haired and bad attitude child.

"Be more careful next time!" Karin shouted as he headed to the door as she shook her fist at him. He had walked down the street a bit and then was suddenly a hypnotic victim to his own thoughts about the mystery spiritual pressure. He bumped into a memorial next to a street lamp post as he was approaching his school and saw two shivering spirits, children, a boy and a girl, they looked about 5 to 6 years old, he was going to walk over to them and see what was the matter but as he got closer they both tried hiding behind the large pile of bouquets and they were uncontrollably building up with fear as he got closer, and closer.

"What's the matter?" he said to the wandering spirits; they both started crying and then ran to the next lamp post along trying to escape Ichigo. Ichigo decided that they really didn't want to see him, but it felt as if it was only him they were scared of. He carried on and was soon at the entrance to the school where he saw Uryu and Chad coming to him and then out of nowhere, Orihime ran up behind him and hugged him and he smiled and turned to look at the girl who was temporarily clinged onto him.

"Wow, it's true. Everything does cling to you," Uryu chuckled and Chad finished his sentence in his usual plain, deep voice.

"Yeah like: Soul reapers, bankai, full bringers, hollows, vizords, spirits, Hueco Mundo, soul society, Hell and now even Orihime" his solid face showed a little of a broken, faded, shadow of a smile which was hard to get out of Chad.

"Shut the hell up you guys, we're not even a couple!" and under his breath he finished of the sentence with "yet…" She let go of him and they all headed up to their class room, Orihime looked around to see if she could see Tatsuki and Chad did the same to look for Keigo and Mizuiro, no sign.

"Orihime, Chad, don't bother looking for them, we are too early for them to be here. Tatsuki is at early dojo practice and Keigo and Mizuiro is probably goofing and texting somewhere as usual so they won't be here for a while" Uryu said as he pushed up his glasses a bit and tucked the left side of his hair behind his ear. They all turned back to Ichigo's direction to talk about the spiritual pressure they had all sensed over the most recent few days, they didn't have much time to talk but they didn't have much to talk about since they didn't know much yet but hopefully they would figure out some more about it. They hopefully would think of some theories but it wasn't as easy as a simple mystery in Scooby doo, it was going to be tricky, and difficult, very difficult…

"Ok, so what does anyone know so far?" Chad asked the group.

"Well I've already told you guys what I know before Ichigo got to school, but I told him last night" Orihime informed everyone.

"I have just thought of something!" Uryu lifted his head and his eyes widened.

"What? What is it?!" Ichigo said quickly with a bit of shock in his voice.

"I knew there was something strange about the spiritual pressure! Most of it felt like…" as he was about to finish his sentan…

"Yourselves?" a familier voice said smoothly and swiftly like ice gliding down a steady path.

"Yo, what's up Ichigo?" there stood Rukia Kuchiki (lieutenant of squad 13), Renji Abari (lieutenant of squad 6), Toshiro Hitsugaya (Captain of squad 10), Rangiku Matsumoto (lieutenant of squad 10), Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa (of squad 11) and Shuhei Hisagi (lieutenant of squad nine).

"…..…" they all looked at the Soul reapers in shock, because they had not gotten gigai yet from Kiske Urahara, the humans began filling in the classroom. Ichigo got tapped on the shoulder by one of the incoming students, it was Mizuiro.

"Err Ichigo? Uryu? Chad? Orihime? What are you guys looking at?"

Without a word more, Rangiku grabbed Orihime, Shuhei grabbed Chad, Rukia grabbed Ichigo all by their collars and dragged them outside the classroom, of course the other students were confused by thin air dragging them away but before Renji could Grab Uryu by the collar and drag him outside with the rest, Uryu put his hand to Renji and closed his eyes.

"Don't touch me, I can take myself out of the room" Renji just sighed

"No fun, as usual Uryu" and they all got taken to a dark empty area at the side of their school.

"But what about class?" Orihime was the first to question it.

"Quit your worrying, you've missed months of lessons before and you've catched up fast enough so a bit more won't kill you?" they all agreed.

"So what the hell are all you guys doing here?" Ichigo asked as he swapped places with Kon and he went to class in his place.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Orihime Inoue, Uryu Ishida and Chad we realize you have been sensing the same spiritual pressure as we have…" Toshiro stepped forward and explained and he passed it on to Shuhei to finish.

"Alright, there is a spiritual pressure that is new to us but old in age, this pressure must have been hiding its pressure. Now the presence is aware it seems the being that is giving of the spiritual pressure is wounded or weak." Shuhei pointed at Rangiku to finish it further.

"Ow why me?! Oh never mind" she sighed and put one hand on her hip "well we're going to have to trick this being and then capture her and find out all we can" Rangiku told the group.

Ichigo questioned "But? We are seriously going to capture this person? Not fight them?" and Yumichika replied,

"This person is weak at the moment but if we jump into a fight when this being is at full strength, we believe she will be stronger than everyone in the society."

"Even the head captain?" Orihime said for Toshiro to answer, he looked down to the floor and nodded,

"yes, even the head captain, possibly" suddenly everyone's thought was broken by a tree branch falling to the ground with the same heavy breathing, there lay a girl with raven, pink hair, pure green eyes and a soul reapers kimono and Rukia stepped towards her, she looked up to Rukia.

"It's her!" Toshiro said by her spiritual pressure. The girl stood up and Renji raised his sword to the girl and she easily pushed his sword away and said whilst brushing her hair out of her face.

"No, I am not stronger than the head captain kay? And it pretty harsh to plan to kidnap a girl who you have never met! I was watching you guys and that's all, I decided to show the world of my existence and already I am classed as evil? No way!" the girl complained and Ikkaku extended his sword around her and he told her.

"All we want to do is ask some questions, plus it's not right to stalk people" he quickly told him.

"it's not stalking but you are the one planning to kidnap me, anyways I don't like to have blades swung around my throat" she grabbed her sword and pulled it in front of her face and said "Chanto Sha Minika Scatter!" her sword acted like Byakuya Kuchiki's shikai and she broke free, her sword then returned and she said as she turned to walk away she said to everyone calmly

"I'll see you around, now Minika, Tensa Zangetzu Bankai!" Ichigo was speechless and stepped back at the sight of her zanpaktoe and outfit and spiritual pressure all matching his Bankai and then she used a hollow mask over her face and just before she took off Ichigo grabbed her wrist to stop her and said to her

"What the hell?! That's my Bankai and a hollow mask!" she replied without a second passing.

"Yeah? I'm just borrowing it jeez, I just am using it to get away from you guys then leave you to try to figure out what's going on, alright? See I'm only helping you! And with hollowfication and your bankai I can run real fast, it's only increasing my flash step."

"Wait what's your name?!" Ichigo shouted. She smiled at his eagerness.

"It's Kurami, Kurami Kuroki" She escaped and ran away and she was too far to track her spiritual pressure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Telling by this chapter i'm an Ichihime shipper. and for this chapter im so sorry if it doesn't make sense ask me in reviews for explanation, Kurami's based off of me so we're both terrible explainers enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 3

Kisuke's cramped meeting

"I don't get it" Yoruichi said slamming her fist on the table. everyone was all cramped around the small table in Kisuke's visitor room and Kisuke added in to Yoruichi comment as she had just gotten back from the soul society where she was searching for any information but there was none all the books were missing that had anything to do with this new girl Kurami and her zanpaktoe Minika,

"I don't think this girl is very clever" With a fan at his face but then Yoruichi added,

"By the sound of it she is part of a larger thing so it wouldn't be a bother to show you that her zanpaktoe is the same as Byakuya's just a different name and that her name is Kurami." Toshiro closed his eyes and bowed his head relaxingly and thought and a few seconds after he turned his head to everyone,

"No… she used more than Byakuya's style" Ichigo sounded angry and confused as he looked at his clutched fist thinking of the girl.

"She used my Bankai and hollowfication! What the hell?! What's going on? Who is she?" at the end of his questions he looked at Kiske with a deadly serious look. And Orihime who was sat next to him put her hand on his shoulder, and he froze and looked at her big innocent eyes and with her kind and gentle voice she reassured him "don't worry Ichigo, we will figure it out" and Rangiku said with her uncommon and rare sensible voice "it looks like it can mimic other zanpaktoe" and everyone was surprised at her intelligence.

"Of course!" Yumichika said then appeared worried. And Ichigo became worried again "what if she is stronger than all of us? We will become useless?" and Uryu who was stood behind him kicked him powerfully in the back and shouted at Ichigo "get a grip of yourself! This isn't the Ichigo I know! The Ichigo I know wouldn't give up until he's dead!" Ichigo was shocked but then nodded in agreement and Orihime butted in "sorry to break it to you guys but I have to get home, it's getting late" Rangiku and Rukia said bye and as she stood up to leave Ichigo stood up "I gotta go too" and Rukia and the rest all were fine with it, Uryu went as well but he used just disappeared and chad just walked away through the back door. Orihime got outside the door and then to the parking lot where she was joined by Ichigo who grabbed he hand gently as she froze and looked up into his beautiful brown eyes. "Do you mind if I walk home with you?" she jittered and looked from his eyes to their touching hands then back at his face "you… your… h..ha…hand." he almost took it away but then he just smiled at her "yes id love it if you walked home with me." She smiled back up at him.

They had almost reached Orihime's house and she was looking into his eyes by a past sight and she was so happy at the sight. She snapped out of it and asked him "you do know your house is like really far away and we passed it ages ago right?"

"Yeah? So?"

"Shouldn't you head back?"

"It's a weekend tomorrow so I don't need to and I was hoping I could stay over at yours since you did say 'yes I'd love it if you walked home with me' so…" she froze she was extremely happy but shocked, normally he wouldn't act so sweet and out of panic she couldn't move and she stood hypnotically swimming through time and not moving and he shook her gently and she regained consciousness. He grabbed her and held her close tenderly and ran his fingers through her soft hair. She hugged him back and rested her head on his chest and shoulder as she thought to herself 'is this really happening?' he slowly pulled away from her and lifted her chin up.

"Orihime its took me forever to tell you this but, I love you more than anything in the world and I will always protect you and use my body as your armour"

"Ichi…" she was cut off as he reached in and kissed her. She blushed. They carried on walking holding hands and talking about anything! But were then joined by another girl…

"Isn't this cute?" said the faintly familiar voice.

"It's you!" Ichigo said in surprise.

"I guess so?" she said and happily confused voice. It was her. She was here. What did she want? Ichigo pushed Orihime outta harm's way and then drew his sword.

"Really this again? Okay fine, act is over Minika" Orihime was confused and Ichigo nodded calmly and turned into a sword, her sword. 'Huh? What the?' Orihime thought to herself. And she then widened her eyes again and saw Kurami in her face with wide curious eyes.

"What just happened?! Where did Ichigo go?!" the girls smile went plain and she sighed.

"That wasn't Ichigo, I knocked him out and he is safe asleep at his home."

"But… but…" she murmured.

"Okay that was my sword then at the meeting and everything and I was listening in and I had to get your attention! So as I chose to be Ichigo I looked through his hopes and likely reactions and it turned out he was planning to go to yours tonight, act all sweet so yeah but anyways I need you to pass on a message to the soul reapers here without having a sword almost stabbed into my neck!" she said in a more serious voice than before.

"I'm sorry I'm confused, what message? Also aren't you our enemy?" Orihime asked stepping another step back. Kurami looked upset and hopeless and she said calmly,

"I don't care what you think really, I have tried to show you that I'm not bad but on your side! I show you my face, my weapon, my name and everything else just to prove that you can trust me!" as she narrowed to the end of her speech she was almost shouting and slightly crying, feeling slightly guilty Orihime stepped forward a bit and rested her hand on her shoulder.

"Kurami? I can talk to them about it but I don't see why you followed us when you could have just told us?" Kurami looked down to her side with a sigh.

"I'm just worried for… well… everyone…" Orihime looked a bit puzzled but she understood enough.

"How about you come to my house and you can explain the danger there" she said with a warm smile. Kurami nodded and smiled at Orihime and they both went to Orihime's house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Orihime's House.

The tall soul reaper with just over shoulder length messy, fiery pink hair and the redheaded Orihime both sat on Orihime's bed with a cup of tea in their hands and Orihime with a fleece blanket around her. She offered Kurami a blue and purple striped fleece blanket but she refused it. She pulled out her sword and Orihime was shocked.

"W… what…. What are you doing?!" Orihime said moving slightly away.

Kurami smiled "Don't worry, it just something I want to try? Chanto Sha Minika! Dance Sode no Shirayuki" Orihime looked in awe and utter amazement.

"That's Rukia's Shikai?!" Kurami nodded and then murmured some words,

"Cover me in cold and freeze me in ice, but with skin that's warm, and a soul of fire, a coat of warm ice I will acquire" all of a sudden a flash burst off Orihime and Kurami changing from fire to ice for about 10 seconds. They both were fine and neither of them worried about heating anymore.

"What was that?!" Orihime asked Kurami quickly as Kurami sat back down.

"Well, Minika can use all styles of zanpaktoe and Chanto Sha means perfectly copy, and that was mixing a special type of rhyming kido I self-taught myself, a fire kido and Sode no Shirayuki's ice to create a refreshing, strengthening spell, I've been practicing"

"Wow, so have you been practicing for something? Is that why you wanted to talk?" Kurami nodded and put Minika into her belt.

"Alright then, I should stop stalling. Now I can't remember every detail so I may miss small things off. Well… upon one of my missions that I was sent with my friend, I came across a group of people, my friend, Ayumu meaning walk dream, vision was worried because I wondered off. I was watching and listening to everything and all was well and good until Ayumu found me while I was hiding and shouted out to me asking me where I'd been, instead of putting it off and laughing about it I stood there paralyzed and before I could get up and run I was grabbed by two of the men and unable to move. They made me watch as they knocked Ayumu out cold, all I could do was cry and scream telling them to stop but they didn't. I stood there helpless trying to break free and they carried me away, I knew Ayumu wasn't dead I could still faintly sense him running away, he probably thinks I'm dead… they held me there for years trying to get answers, then used me as a slave then threw me out to the road broken to finally rot away" Orihime's eyes widened and she put her hands to her face in sympathy and gently said "No….. How…. But…." All of a sudden Kurami jumped forward with a childish angry face and made Orihime jump back on the bed they were sitting on and waved her finger in Orihime's face.

"N... N… NO! Don't talk!" Kurami said childishly and Orihime was quick to react and soon to follow.

"Seriously Orihime, let me finish the story!" she patted the red headed girl on the shoulder and sat back and continued her story.

"Okay, so like yeah? Oh yeah I remember where I was right! So I was tossed out to rot. After that I rested then what they had forgotten was that I was a fully trained soul reaper and seat 5 of squad 10. It wasn't long until I'd snook back in their temporary hideout and got back Minika! I trained to get back my strength and learnt new things. I was looking for the seretei because I hoped I was still welcome but I heard rumours that the substitute soul reaper Ichigo kurosaki a human and his human friends were powerful allies. I then was unrecognized by the guards so I decided to find out more on these humans! I remembered these group who had held me hostage for years talking about a kuro and a Saki and some humans and taking them down, I know all their tricks and everything off by heart so I set out to find you and act as a guardian until I knew what to do next, I was repeatedly attacked by about three members of the group whilst they were after you and your friends, that's why I was panting heavily, and I was so weak I could barely stay on my own two feet, so when I fell out of that tree I decided to act cool about it, let you know I'm a good guy and then since you all were shocked I ran away then knocked out Ichigo…"

"Wait hold up! You knocked out Ichigo then that must have been a really large fight" Orihime said waving her hands about.

"No actually I used a special trick I learnt like knockout powder on him. It's my own original creation then I used Minika to pose as him to see what had happened with you guys so far. That's just about it then" she said as she put her hands on her thighs and looked back at the large breasted child.

"That does make sense because Ichigo was acting too sweet and too frustrated and…." All of a sudden a group of people all jumped through the wall not breaking it.

"Rukia?!" Orihime shouted as the soul reapers all strongly but gracefully ran through the wall. Yumichika and Ikkaku grabbed Kurami's arms and held her up forcefully making her stand and she struggled.

"Huh now how are you going to get out of anything like earlier eh pretty girl?!" Ikkaku said referencing to when she had pushed away his sword simply. Unnaturally Rukia stomped over to the unmoving Kurami who said to Ikkaku "Yeah! Can't you see I'm a bit weak from my last trick!" and as she had finished Rukia shouted loudly

"Rikujōkōrō!" Kurami was trapped by five yellow glowing spikes and she coughed a drop of blood and her eyes widened and she murmured "wha… what… don't… I... on...ly" her words were broken like a puzzle and torn along with a bits of blood she coughed up. Toshiro ran over to Orihime along with Rangiku who were checking on her and she kept trying to get up to help Kurami but Toshiro and Rangiku were blocking the way. Rukia started to redden up with anger and she punched Kurami in the face which knocked her out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Where am i?"

(Kurami's Point of View)

"What the? Where the hell am i?!" I can't get loose?! What are these? Chains! Oh come on! I can't even move, "what wait who's there!" I can feel someone getting closer and closer and clo… "Ahhhhh!" the the man he he I know him! He… no…. how did they find me?! Nooo! Stay back! He has a spirit belt that could "No stay back! You can't take my power! You can't take mine or anyone else's" what is he doing? "Now Kurami, don't be so silly, we have been waiting for this for a long time, and I promise if you stay still you will be put out of your memory forever!" he's got a crackly and deep voice… he's gonna take it, my powers and my life, I don't want to be part of him! I don't want to help him! He's getting closer what do i? "Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

(Not in Kurami's Point of view)

"What is it?! She's awake!" three people rushed into the room, it was one of the back rooms at Kisuke's place, it was Rukia, Renji and a ginger haired person, it was Ichigo! Kurami suddenly sat up and opened her eyes in horror and mumbled to herself about staying back and a man.

"So I heard you posed as me hey?" pulling his cocky and angry face at the only just awoken Kurami who then told him that it was Minika not her.

"Right you little!" a short figure stepped out from the shadows with his arm out in front of Ichigo and told him as he stopped him getting any closer to Kurami, "Remember Ichigo, she isn't some half dead rat off the street, we have reason to believe that she is extremely powerful!"

"I know Toshiro" Ichigo said stepping back as Toshiro whisper shouted angrily to Ichigo "I've told you a thousand times! You have to call me Captain Hitsugaya!" all of a sudden Kurami was back to usual strength and ran over to Toshiro and bent down to get a better glimpse of him, he jumped back as the girl had jumped in front of his face. "What the hell do you think you doing?!" Renji shouted from behind Ichigo and Toshiro. Kurami didn't pay any attention to him. "I… It's…. It's you!" the raven pink haired girl said giving Toshiro a confused look.

"Oh my, so you are the captain of my squad?"

"Huh?!" everyone looked over to Kurami and Toshiro stated.

"There is no Kurami in my squad!"

"Ye… yes there is, I am! And I'm of a rank! How can you not know me?" Kurami said as Toshiro's mind troubled itself even more.

"I mean like seriously! I am 3rd seat of squad 10? Look its right here" she grabbed out an old book of squad members of squad 10 and flicked to a page and it had her name as 3rd seat but the vice-captain and captains name were scribbled out, Toshiro looked through the book and recognised a name

"Ran…. Giku Motsomoto – low ranking soul reaper" He murmured and Rangiku flashed in there at her name being called.

"I'm here sir!" Kurami ran over to Rangiku,

"I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner! It's you Rangiku!" Rangiku gasped,

"What? What are you talking about?" Kurami grabbed the book out of the captain's hand with desperate force and showed Rangiku and Rangiku looked at the book and their names. Kurami looked at the taller woman and grabbed her arms and shook them violently. She started to cry and her tear were tossed about.

"REMEMBER RANGIKU! Please please remember! I need you to remember! Please! I used to tease you and I used to play pranks on you and you always got me back… a... a…nd" her words shook with sorrow, "We were best friends! I was the same height as you with ocean blue hair and same emerald green eyes! Remember!" her shaking slowed down and Rangiku stood there almost paralyzed as Kurami looked down to the ground with her hair in her face as she slowly said quietly…

"Please, Giki" Rangiku brusher Kurami's hair out of her face and wiped her tears and lifted her head. Kurami's big eyes filled up.

"Giki? It really is you Kurami; you've been gone for just over 100 years… now I understand what Orihime said what you said. Why were you taken?"

"Because of my powers and the information I held" her voice still shaky.

Rangiku grabbed the girl in a tight clutch hug and stroked her pink hair.

"It's alright, it's alright. I'm sorry I didn't find you and I'm sorry I forgot you." Rangiku shed a few slow tears and had her eyes closed tightly. Rangiku smiled and tried to make conversation by Saying "Wha… what happened to your hair hey?" she said noticing that it was changed to pink instead of her blue hair from 100 years ago. She pulled her away and they both smiled at each other. Kurami jokingly replied. "Ha-ha, what happened to yours?" referencing to Rangiku's newly cut hair. They both giggled. "Don't say you don't like the cut do you?" Rangiku replied again jokingly and Kurami waved her hands "No, no, it looks great!"

Everyone else in the room stood there in amazement and gasped. All of a sudden Orihime burst through the door. She instantly pushed through everyone to the teary eyed Rangiku and Kurami.

"What happened?" Orihime ran over to the women closer and tapped Kurami on the shoulder. "Emmmm I'm not clear on this?" Orihime pointed out.

"Rangiku was my best friend over 100 years ago before I was kidnapped and well yeah that's it…. Wait…" her face went pale and her eyes closed a bit and her smile faded. And she slowly walked over to the right side of the room and picked up her sword and walked through the crowd of people and outside the Shop of Kisuke Urahara where she was kept. Still with her head down she said in a small mumbled voice as she lifted her sword, everyone rushing outside to see what she was doing.

"Chanto Sha Minika Rain over the frosted heavens" she created steps of ice and then stood on to roof. She lifted her head to the sky and back to the ground. She pointed her sword to the roof she was standing on and whispered a chant, sending reshei through her to her sword then creating a barrier around the shop. She looked back down at everyone from the outside of the invisible shield, Rangiku's eyes were wide and her face looked upset and puzzled s she shouted up to the pink haired girl, "What are you doing!" and Kurami smiled back to her but her smile was almost fake looking and full of a broken heart. "Just, promise me you'll stay there for a bit until the shield breaks and please just stay safe" she looked back up to the sky and she walked in the air some more. "Dragon Secret Kido seal!" she twirled in the air and then walked off to the air. 'I still have my self-set mission! I need to do anything to protect them, just finish this even if it means your life" don't worry, you'll b just fine….' A few tears shed as she disappeared. Rangiku screamed telling her to come back. Toshiro shouted at Rangiku "it wont help screaming at her! We need to find a way to break this barrier" and Renji unthinkingly burst in to the comment. "No offence Rangiku but maybe the people who took her did something to manipulate her mind and maybe she isn't to be trusted" he shrugged his shoulders. Rangiku gave him an evil glare and then swung her fist at him ready to punch him. Rukia stopped her hand and said in her usual logic voice "Rangiku, it is only a theory and it is possible, we have just let her trap us haven't we? Even though it should ware off soon" Rangiku released her clutched fist and nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

p style="text-align: center;"strongENJOY THE CHAPTER!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong_/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Chapter 6/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Falling angels/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"The soul reapers had tried everything to get out, they just decided to wait then, they couldn't stay there forever. Ikkaku and Ichigo and Renji wouldn't give up. Others like the humans and Toshiro were all inside waiting. Yumichika and Rangiku were just relaxing talking to pass the time lying on some sunbeds from the shop./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Are you sure you trust the Kurami girl?" Yumichika said as he looked at himself in a small pocket mirror./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Of course, I guess?" Rangiku picked up small stones from the floor and threw them at the barrier, watching it ripple gently./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""When do you think she'll show up again? Why did she cage us up?" he said as he brushed some of his hair out of his face./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Who knows? I thought I was finally with my friend again but I guess not. She wanted us to stay put but I have no idea why?" she said closing her eyes. Ikkaku gasped and everyone looked over at him and he looked at coloured drop of liquid. "Blood?!" Renji stopped waving Zabimaru at the barrier and looked over at it along with everyone else. All of a sudden a black shape was falling, covering the sun. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Chanto Sha Minika sailing spirit secret kido!" the shape screamed and its sword leaped up and set off a screaming gentle figure shooting from the blade as the shape fell even more forward as it began to collect colour. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Kurami!" she hit the shield like a stone, and fell to the floor outside the barrier in pain. She grasped her arm and coughed up a bit of blood. Rangiku ran to the barrier to meet to her friend on the other side. She started punching the barrier to try to reach the injured Kurami. Rangiku felt it weakening just like the girl. The barrier shattered in its weakness and everyone rushed to see what was happening. A woman in a black cap, long black cape, and similar hair to Kurami's yet there was black streaks in her hair, came slicing down through the sky./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""I'm the only Kurami here!" the new girl screamed. She slammed down atop of Kurami and used punches that had had her hands engulfed with reishei; Kurami pushed her off and wiped the blood off her face. Grabbing the sword off the floor she gave a slight chuckle./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Haven't given up yet, what about you?" she said as she used her sword to stand, then she fell to her knees grabbing her stomach with one arm and coughing up more blood and closing one eye tightly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Not really but I think you should….." the girl said with a smirk./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""I didn't wanna resort to this but I'm going to have to, aren't i?" the other girl stepped back at Kurami's comment and took her sword from her belt. Kurami stood almost tall and she turned around, leaving her back wide open to the enemy. She threw Minika up in the air and it stayed, she jumped up and spun and a light pink swirling wind light spun intensely around her then sent out shock waves making the ground vibrate./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Shikai Bankai mixture Minika!" she cried out and her wounds started healing a bit at rapid paces. She grabbed her sword and spun slamming the enemy down with a kick. The area shone in many shades of pink lighting up and she screamed a pattern of many familier and unfamiliar bankai's of other soul reaper. Everyone gasped in shock and amazement. They heard her opponent screaming in agony and from their view all they could see was Kurami slashing her opponent with Minika forcefully./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""GET LOST! GET YOUR BRATY COPYS AND GO!" she cried out and screamed violently and then heard one last thing "GO AWAY!" she finally shouted. Then Kurami's lights died down, it seemed that they leaked from her hair and it was drained back and the other girl stopped seeming so cocky and her eyes were wide open and full of fear. Two other figures appeared on either side of her and sped away carrying her. Everyone looked as Kurami slowly turned around and gave a slight smile and Rangiku followed by Toshiro and Orihime ran towards Kurami. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""That was amazing! How did you give off that much energy, you looked half dead then…" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Yeah I guess that blast is only a once in a while thing, it takes all my energy…" she started to fall, her eyes struggled to stay open and her knees failed her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"THUD. She collapsed suddenly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""That attack wasn't a regular zanpaktoe shikai or bankai attack" Toshiro stated./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""It was beautiful almost too beautiful to be a regular attack, it seems like a rare attack" Yumichika pointed out./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""You mean she could only use that on a one off occasion?" Rangiku asked and he nodded in reply./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""You could tell that just from beauty?" Ikkaku said with a dopey look on his face making Yumichika smirk./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Later on… /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Darkness was flickering into a stained colour of grey and everywhere felt painful, she moaned and tried sitting up and heard a voice./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Kurami, you shouldn't push yourself" she turned her head to the burned orange haired girl./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Orihime, where am i?" she said clutching her side to find bandages wrapped around her side and gritting her teeth slightly at the pain of her sitting up./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""We're back at Kisuke's place, we have decided it will be our base" Orihime informed her new friend./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Wait, base? For what?!" she said raising her voice./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Orihime placed her hands on her own lap and looked at the wounded shinigami./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Well we know we're under attack by an enemy of yours so we want an explanation and you to stop fighting alone! We want to help you!" Kurami's eyes widened and her face was full of a sad shock./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""We also want to know about that powerful last blow you delivered and to know your power and its strengths and weakness' for when we plan our strategies" she continued./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Well….. I might as well tell you everything," she looked down at her hands then looked back at Orihime who was staring curiously. "So, where do I start? Emmmm… well I was a girl who grew up in the Rukongai district in the afterlife and was stuck with a horrible group of people who kept me and took care of me because I was very small and could pick pocket very easily. I had no choice but to stay with them until I was reborn, but I decided to run away and train as a soul reaper. At the academy I wasn't very popular and I had no friends. Even the teachers kept me at arm's length and ignored me, they treated me like a germ and I found out why I was treated like that when I overheard some teachers. I was a Teramoni; it's a rare being that is born in the afterlife out of darkness and hatred in people of powerful spirit energy in every dimension, which makes me feared and hated, I had powerful powers as a soul reaper and for that reason I was kept at arm's length when I was in the gotei thirteen so I was never put on the front lines like squad eleven I was put in squad ten and kept as seat five. A group of people wanted my power because it could destroy the world in their hands so they kidnapped me. But by the time they had done that I had become best friends, almost like sisters to Rangiku Motsomoto and she tried to stop my capture. The enemy over powered her and erased any memory of me to her and everyone in the gotei thirteen! That meant no one would come after me but they found out it was almost impossible to extract my power and used me as a slave for a few years. They had changed their plans to just destroy the world by force and want to use powerful beings. They were aiming for your group of special humans including Ichigo and some of your friends like Rukia and Renji so they could use your power in destroying the world. This group of people are a group mirrored from your own and all the gotei thirteen and all your enemies. They are from a different dimension created by the soul society and the world of the living reflected by each other. Like a reflection in a mirror they have not got the same powers as us and are weaker, we are the real thing they are just and illusion and dark copy. They want to replace us. Now for my power, as a Teramoni created of darkness in all beings my ability is to copy and enhance peoples abilities mainly soul reapers, other things are hander to master for example your powers or a quinceys powers. Hollowfication is easy because that's where my darkness kicks in, also to use a power I need to practice using it and understand it otherwise it's useless for me to use it! And finally that last blow, that was a trump card and I can only use it very rarely because to use that move I use up part of my spirit energy that is stored separate from my normal spirit energy. After I use it I have to wait quite a while for it to restock and well that's about it!" Orihime was still for a few seconds as she reheard the girl say everything in her head, just so she could understand what Kurami was saying./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Uh huh" Orihime said nodding with a puzzled and wide open mouthed expression./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""If you have any questions just ask" Kurami shrugged her shoulders towards Orihime's hopelessly confused state./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"There was a knock on the door "Hey Orihime can me and Ichigo come in?" Orihime replied "Yeah" as the pair opened the door and entered in there gigai and human body unlike earlier Ichigo asked, "Is she awake…" he was cut off by the sight of Kurami who was loosely gripping her bandaged side still./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Hey there sleepy face" Rukia said as she and Ichigo sat on some chairs next to her bed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""You owe us an explanation" Rukia carried on in her usual formal voice./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Ugggghhhhhhh" Kurami said rolling her eyes. "You seriously want me to re explain that again" she carried on in a tired voice waving and pointing at Orihime "I already explained my like entire life to her! And my power and stuff god!" she said and Orihime nodded and Kurami sat up straight again and her voice turned pack to an at least alive voice. "I'm sorry for my sloppy attitude but I just explained everything to Orihime and I should have thought about telling everyone at the same time so sorry Ichigo, Rukia and the rest of the Hitsugaya advance team" she bowed her head in apology./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""Rukia, Ichigo! Don't worry I recorded it on my phone" Orihime jumped in, everyone turned their attention to her and she held out her phone and Kurami took it to hand over to Ichigo and played a bit and she slapped the phone into Ichigo's hand as well as pausing the recording. "What the hell is your problem?!" Ichigo said passing it to Rukia as he looked at his now bright red hand./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""I HATE MY VOICE ON RECORDINGS!" she said in a louder and more violent tone than usual. "EVERYONE HATES THEIR VOICE RECORDED! DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO HIT ME!" Ichigo shouted back at the girl./span/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;""YOU DON'T HAVE TO SHOUT!" Kurami barked back. "ME SHOUTING?! YOUR SHOUTING!" he replied and Orihime rushed over and split up the argument before they would have started dragging there zanpaktoe into the fight, especially because that's what they would do even if one is in a terrible state of injury. She nervously waved her hands in-between them both "Please don't fight right now!" she winced and they both sat back, they both lowered their heads like children after being scolded "Fine" they both said synchronised and they both gave each other a cold and darting stare and Ichigo gritted his teeth as Kurami said "Okay then, when I can stand I'll kick your ass!" he smiled in an evil and irritated way. "It's a duel then?" he said and Kurami said in a more chilled and relaxed way "Sure…" and Rukia stood up "You too are both so childish!" She hit them both on the head and continued "We should all gather in Kisuke's guest tea room and listen to the recording whilst Orihime heals Kurami more, okay? They all nodded and left Kurami and Orihime in the room and Orihime engulfed Kurami in her fiery yellow shield as her wounds started to heal./span/p 


End file.
